


Winter

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [14]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Almost a drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy ponders her first winter in California.





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the one-word prompt: winter.

As Daniel continued his phone conversation with Rose about budget issues, Peggy left the room, moving through his kitchen to the side door. She left it open as she stood on the small deck outside. It was a chilly December day, chilly for California anyway, but she was comfortable in short sleeves.

After several minutes, she heard, “It’s probably snowing right now in New York.” 

She smiled. “Snow isn’t all bad.”

He sidled up next to her, his arm going around her waist. “Do you miss it?” 

“Sometimes,” she said, leaning into his side, “but I’m getting used to the perks of living in California.”

He pointed toward the sky. “You don’t have to shovel sunshine.”

“True. And the palm trees are growing on me.”

“And tacos.”

“Ah, yes. Tacos.” She looked at him. “But there's one perk I am particularly fond of.”

She saw his eyebrow quirk just before her lips met his. The kiss was tender yet powerful, her mouth telling him in actions instead of words how much he meant to her.

As he pulled back, he smiled. “Much better than tacos.”


End file.
